Ryuken Gekko
Ryūken (リュウケン) is the Descendant of Paul Gekko and the entire Gekko Clan. He is the current Shinobi King and a Father of Uryu. Appearence Ryūken is a tall, fair-skinned man that appears fit for his age. He is normally seen wearing thin and frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses. He has narrow blue eyes and white hair. When Ryūken was a teenager, he kept his bangs combed over to one side. He also wore more casual clothes, such as a regular jacket and jeans, rather than suits. Personality Ryūken appears to be a cold, work-oriented man, and is apparently estranged from his father and son. He detests his status as a Quincy on the grounds that it does not enable one to make a proper living, and would rather focus on saving the living instead of the dead. He even goes so far as to state that the Quincy would become extinct once Sōken's generation died out, urging Uryū not to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Background Part III Ryūken was introduced to Olvia when they were both young children. As a pure-blooded Quincy, it was her job, as a mixed-blood Quincy, to protect him at all costs and she dedicated her life to him and she was always there by his side for the rest of her life. During one night in his teenage years, Ryūken walked in on his Mother and Masaki and informed them that he could hear his mother yelling from outside. After both she and Masaki left the room, he conversed with Katagiri about why Masaki was taken into the Ishida household, and how he thought Masaki wouldn't be happy marrying him. Katagiri claimed that he was kind for wanting to marry her out of love but he rebutted this and insisted that if she wasn't happy, then she could not have a positive outlook for the future, and made it clear he was referring to the Shinobi future, not their personal future. When Masaki went to help Isshin, Ryūken tried to stop her, asserting that Quincy are only supposed to come out after Shinigami die in battle and even then a mixed-blood Quincy should be sent and not a pure-blood Quincy. Masaki refused to back down, running off when she sensed an explosion whilst maintaining she would not be able to live with herself if anybody died when she could have done something. He failed in stopping her so he told Oliva to prepare the Reishi armor. However he returned home when he sensed that Masaki was victorious in her battle against White. The following night, Ryūken greeted Masaki when she returned from school but his mother immediately began to scold her for her actions. Ryūken angrily confronted Katagiri when he realized she told his mother about Masaki's fight, insisting nothing wrong had happened. However Katagiri alerted Ryūken to Masaki's wound and maintained that it would spoil the Quincy bloodline with the infection given to her by the Hollow. He saw the Hollow hole forming on Masaki's chest and, despite his mother's protests, ran from the mansion with her in his arms. A Hollow immediately confronted him but was slain by Isshin who had returned. Angry, Ryūken accused the Shinigami of causing Masaki's condition but was stopped by the appearance of Kisuke Urahara who insisted he could help Masaki. Birth of Uryu At the Urahara Shop both Ryūken and Isshin learned about Hollowfication. The Quincy accused Urahara of lying but knew the choice wasn't his to save Masaki as only a Shinigami could do so which he didn't believe Isshin would do as he had so much to lose from saving her but was surprised by his agreement. After Isshin saved Masaki, Ryūken left the Urahara Shop and ran into Oliva. He informed her of Masaki's state, that he left her with the Shinigami and lamented his inability to protect the Quincy. However, he was rebuked by Oliva who insisted she would be heartbroken if that were true. Ryūken then returned home with her. Years later, Ryūken married Oliva and she gave birth to their son, Uryu. However, six years before Uryū and Ichigo became friends, Oliva collapsed on the same day that Masaki died, 17th June and died 3 months later, leaving Ryūken a widower like Isshin. 'Meeting Paul Gekko' Back in Karakura Town, Uryū is attacked by a Menos Grande. He attempts to use some Quincy equipment to defeat it, but is ultimately unsuccessful. It is not until the arrival of his father, Ryūken, that the Hollow is vanquished. Disappointed by Uryū's weakness, Ryūken offers to restore his Quincy powers, on the condition that Uryū never associate with Shinigami again. Uryū agrees, and trains with his father in Karakura Hospital's secret training ground whilst Ten Tails revival at Karakura Town. Before the third Ten Tails Invasion begins, Uryū regains his powers, ending his training. Family *Paul Gekko- Ancestor *Olvia- Wife (Deceased) *Uryu- Son *Zaki- Grandson *Paul Hikari- Great Grandson Category:Characters